


one thousand and fifty

by kopi_luwak



Series: 1050 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Romance, basically semi plotless, bunuh aja saya gapapa, cry - Freeform, fluff gagal, humor ancur, lel
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopi_luwak/pseuds/kopi_luwak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gosip paling aktual satu SMA: Akashi Seijuurou naksir Yachi Hitoka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one thousand and fifty

**Author's Note:**

> tetiba mikir tentang betapa anunya hitoka jika dipasangin sama seijuro. h3h3
> 
> standard disclaimer applied

_Buat Hitoka_

_Hari ini satu batang mawar lagi kukirim untukmu, namun berapa kali pun aku bandingkan dengan wajahmu dan senyuman secerlang matahari milikmu, semua jenis bunga pun akan meringkuk mati._

_Dariku, yang mencintaimu_

* * *

 

Gadis berambut seujung tengkuk dengan sebagian kecil rambutnya dihias dengan jepit berpola bintang itu menghela nafas berat, dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada kedua tangannya yang dilipat membentuk bantal, dan menutup matanya barang sejenak.

Hinata, laki-laki yang meraih predikat ‘laki-laki terpendek satu angkatan’ (karena kakak kelas dua ada yang lebih pendek lagi) dan ‘duo serangan-cepat-aneh’ (kombinasi dengan lelaki berwajah menyeramkan yang sebenarnya tampan jika dia tersenyum sedikit, dan dengannya, Hinata mendapat satu lagi julukan: ‘pasangan terhomo yang aku-tidak-akan-protes-atau- _bully_ -saking- _so-sweet-_ nya-mereka’ yang diprotes keras dari kedua belah pihak, belakangan ini diketahui bahwa salah satu dari mereka memang menyimpan rasa yang tidak biasa) itu menoleh ke gadis yang duduk di belakangnya, bertanya, “Eeh, dia lagi, ya, Yachi-san?”

Gadis itu, Yachi nyaris terlunjak dari tempat duduknya, dan beberapa detik kemudian dia tertawa garing seraya menggaruk kulit kepalanya yang tidak gatal—Yachi tidak punya ketombe, apalagi kutu rambut, oke—dan membuat sebuah ekspresi orang yang sedang kesulitan dalam menjalani hidup, “Hahahaha, begitulah…”

“Kalau nggak salah, ini sudah kelima puluh sekian kalinya dia kirim surat, ‘kan?” Hinata menyeruput jus jeruknya, dan Yachi nyaris tidak bisa mendengarkan apa yang Hinata katakan karena yang terdengar di dirinya adalah suara menggelembung tidak jelas, “Kasihan tuh, nggak kamu tanggapi.”

Ekspresi yang Yachi buat tambah sulit: tersenyum dan mau menangis di saat yang bersamaan, “Tapi kan aku nggak tahu identitasnya, kalau aku tanggapi nanti bisa-bisa bahaya, dong, gimana kalau dia stalker yang akan aneh-aneh?”

“Tapi kan yang kirim surat ke kamu saja sudah jelas siapa,” Hinata tertawa, tapi sedetik kemudian seluruh sarafnya menegang menyebut sebuah nama yang begitu ditakuti, “Itu, si Akashi Seijuurou, anak kelas IPA 3.”

* * *

 

_Buat Mbak Yachi Hitoka_

_Kamu pasti kaget tiba-tiba ada yang mengirim surat tanpa nama untukmu, tapi aku begitu malu buat menyebutkan namaku sendiri._

_Hari ini aku memetik sendiri sebatang bunga yang pasti ada di lokermu sekarang, dan aku teringat kamu saat memetiknya._

_Tapi saat aku bandingkan, dia tidak ada apa-apanya._

_Anggap saja ini adalah sebuah surat penggemar, karena aku pun akan senang menerima balasannya._

_Dari Penggemar Rahasiamu_

* * *

 

Akashi bersin.

Bidak yang sedang ia gerakkan dijatuhkan seketika, itu adalah refleks—Akashi Seijuurou kan bersin dengan elegan, karena dia adalah definisi elegan itu sendiri. Cowok rambut hijau yang ada di depannya merengut tidak terima, seolah bersin adalah hal yang dilarang dalam permainan _shogi_ mereka, namun tidak berkata apa-apa.

“Sepertinya ada yang sedang membicarakanku.” Akashi mengambil selembar tisu (milik si cowok hijau, yang tambah merengut karena katanya itu adalah benda keberuntungannya) dan membersihkan hidungnya, penuh dengan etika, karena dia adalah seorang Akashi. Anggota keluarga Akashi itu elegan dan penuh dengan etika (atau Akashi yang ini hanya sekedar ingin bermain-main dengan si cowok hijau (bukan Hulk) itu).

Cowok hijau itu menghela nafas seraya membetulkan kacamatanya. “Fokuslah pada permainan ini, Akashi. Dan jangan gunakan _lucky item_ ku sembarangan.”

“Kamu takut kalah, Shintarou,” Akashi tersenyum—atau menyeringai, entahlah—karena buat Akashi yang ini, tersenyum dan menyeringai pun sama sekali tidak berbeda, “Kamu tahu baik peruntunganmu paling di atas atau pun tidak, kamu akan selalu kalah dariku.”

Kelas itu sepi dan Akashi mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri, mengapa kelas nyaris selalu sepi di saat yang ia inginkan. Misalnya dengan bermain _shogi_. Sendirian, atau dengan cowok hijau (bukan Hulk) itu—Midorima. Buat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kepala dan hati yang mendadak panas di saat dia melihat gadis yang ditaksirnya ngobrol dengan seorang lelaki mini berambut oranye itu, perkara bagaimana Akashi bisa melihat mereka berdua dengan jelas, salahkan gedung kelas mereka bersebelahan. Salahkan saja mereka, karena dia tidak mungkin salah.

(Oh, ingatkan Akashi nanti untuk menggunting lelaki mini itu.)

* * *

 

_Buat Yachi_

_Karena kamu tidak menjawab suratku, jadi anggap saja kamu membacanya seraya tersipu malu dan tidak bisa menjawab apa pun, boleh ‘kan jika aku panggil kamu tanpa embel-embel apa-apa?_

_Kamu memang tidak membalas suratku, tapi aku cukup saja dengan membayangkanmu membacanya. Ngomong-ngomong, aku suka senyummu. Lain kali, pertimbangkan untuk pindah klub ke klub basket._

_Dari kau-tahu-siapa_

* * *

 

Sejak beberapa minggu (atau bulan) lalu, terdengar satu gosip santer yang begitu aktual (dan masih tidak bergeser dari berita teraktual sepanjang sejarah angkatan 20xx) di angkatan—bahkan satu sekolah mereka, karena objek gosip mereka, paling tidak salah satu pihak, adalah seorang yang begitu terkenal. Isinya sih macam-macam, mulai yang normal hingga berbau-bau supernatural. Salahkan kemampuan menggosip seorang wanita. Tetapi intinya ya sekitar begini-begini saja:

Akashi Seijuurou naksir Yachi Hitoka.

Ya, Akashi Seijuurou yang nyaris bisa kauberi predikat Gary Stu berjalan saking sempurnanya, dan Yachi Hitoka, cewek yang saking biasanya sering kena _bully_ walaupun dia baik dan pintar, namun imajinasinya tentang kemungkinan masa depan yang terjadi yang terlalu 4l4y itulah yang sering membuat orang sebal.

Di pihak kelas yang dihuni Akashi, si kuning (bukan tinja) Kise mangap lebar, si gelap (dengan daki) Aomine yang pura-pura menguap saja, padahal dia nyaris batuk-batuk keras, kacamata Midorima seketika retak, (Titan) Murasakibara makan snacknya meskipun sedetik lalu tersedak, Momoi yang biasa saja karena jaringan informasinya dan si (selamanya) tidak terlihat Kuroko yang masih terlihat datar.

Terang saja datar, _wong_ oknum penyebar gosip itu adalah si tidak kelihatan sendiri. Ternyata Kuroko punya bakat menggosip juga, atau dia ingin jadi wanita.

Bosan diwanita-wanitakan, ia ingin jadi wanita saja sekalian.

(Bukan.)

Selayaknya investigator, Kuroko adalah orang yang paling punya nyali untuk bertanya secara langsung pada Akashi, dan yang bersangkutan pun tidak keberatan untuk bercerita, memberi kabar paling _gress_ yang sayangnya berbau galau dan maso.

“Aku kasih surat puluhan kali masih belum dibalas.” — Akashi Seijuurou, 16, pejuang cinta (tidak akan kalah).

Kuroko menggali informasi dengan mengajak Akashi bermain _shogi_ , dan Kuroko memuji Midorima setinggi langit—Midorima-kun benar-benar jenius dan aku cinta Midorima-kun—setelah tiga langkah skakmat dari Akashi.

“Mengapa kau tidak menembaknya sekalian saja, Akashi-kun?” Kuroko menyusun bidak ke tempatnya semula, menjadi makin terpacu (untuk tidak kalah dalam tiga langkah dan tidak segera selesai dalam sesi mencari berita ter-aktual), sekalian agar Akashi tidak menjadi seorang _jones_ (karena Akashi selalu menambah porsi latihan jika ada anggota timnya yang bermesraan), tidak lucu ‘kan jika anak buahnya sudah pada _taken_ sementara sang pemimpin masih saja sendiri.

Akashi tersenyum. “Belum waktunya.”

* * *

 

_Buat Neng Hitoka_

_Aku memanggil namamu karena kamu tidak menunjukkan negasi apa pun tentang hal yang kulakukan sebelumnya dan aku anggap kita makin akrab sekarang. Paling tidak aku tidak asal memanggilmu dengan sok akrab secara tiba-tiba, jadi jangan tersinggung._

_Aku nggak akan bosan bilangnya, karena matamu, hidungmu, bibirmu, semuanya aku suka._

_Dariku_

* * *

 

“Aku nggak enak sama orangnya, Hinata, kasih aku saran dong.” Hitoka menyusun surat-surat itu satu per satu, membuat satu gundukan tinggi yang sebagian besar berwarna biru dan merah muda, sebelah tangannya menopang wajahnya.

Hinata tertawa. “Kenapa kamu nggak temui saja orangnya?”

“Kalau dia bukan orangnya? Aku ngerasa nggak enak.”

“Kan ada aku.”

Jam istirahat pertama mulai berakhir tertanda oleh bel yang berdering, para siswa satu per satu masuk, dan melirik Yachi dengan setumpuk suratnya, mereka hanya cekikikan sejenak, entah apa yang mereka pikirkan.

(Tidak ada yang iri pada Yachi di kelas itu, karena meski Akashi Seijuurou itu tampan, pintar, baik (namun kurang tinggi), serius deh, dia itu sejuta persen _menyeramkan._ )

“Hinataaaaa. Aku serius.” Gadis pirang itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit.

“Tahu tidak, aku kaget loh pas gosip itu menyebar.” Hinata nyengir, dan sekeliling Yachi terasa begitu berputar. Ya, ampun, meski begitu, dia tetap memandangnya bertanya—dan dia sendiri pun kaget, sembilan puluh persennya adalah ketidakpercayaan, “Aku kira si Akashi itu homoan sama si rangking dua abadi itu.”

Yachi nyengir pahit. “Kalau dia dengar nanti kamu bisa digorok loh, Hinata.”

Hinata ikut meringis, namun selanjutnya percakapan itu terputus ketika seorang guru masuk dan memulai pelajaran dengan tes mendadak. Yachi diam saja saat yang lain mengeluh meski dia juga sama tidak pahamnya dengan materi, namun pikirannya berada di tempat lain.

Gadis itu menyobek kertas, menulis sesuatu seadanya di situ.

* * *

 

_Untuk Mas Penggemar Rahasia_

_Terima kasih atas suratnya! :D_

_Aku akan menunggu di atap sepulang sekolah._

_Dari Yachi Hitoka_

* * *

 

Yachi membuka pintu yang menghubungkannya dengan atap dengan nafas berat—pikiran-pikiran menghantuinya, semisal, bagaimana jika di atas adalah seorang penguntit _yandere_ dan dia menjadi tinggal nama, atau bagaimana jika penguntit itu adalah seorang mesum yang—Yachi merasa kakinya gemetaran hebat hanya dengan membayangkannya.

Helai rambut merah dan orang yang bersandar ringan pada pembatas sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dada, tak lupa senyuman tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya menyambutnya, dan Yachi hampir saja melongo seketika jika saja tidak menyadari posisi bersandarnya yang sangat berbahaya.

Gadis itu berlari ke arahnya dan menariknya menyingkir dari pembatas rapuh yang disandarinya, “Eee, itu bahaya!”

“Pada akhirnya aku yang menunggumu, bukan, Hitoka?” Senyum tipis lelaki itu tidak pudar, dan tangannya yang terbebas dari genggaman Yachi menepuk kepalanya beberapa kali, “Kamu memang gadis baik, ya.”

Mata gadis pirang itu melebar.

“Penggemar Rahasia-san?”

“Akashi Seijuurou.”

Yachi melepas genggaman tangannya secara tiba-tiba, sentakan kalor tiba-tiba membuatnya terkejut dengan amat sangat, “Ee, maafkan aku tidak sopan,” ujarnya, pelan.

“Apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan, Hitoka?”

Pemilik senyuman matahari serupa Hinata itu nyengir tanpa berkata-kata.

_Sebenarnya, terima kasih atas suratnya. Dan mengapa kamu memanggilku Hitoka. Dan mengapa aku tidak keberatan sama sekali._

Iris heterokrom itu mengedip. Satu, dua kali.

“Alasan aku memanggil namamu, ya …” Dia terlihat berpikir, atau pura-pura berpikir, “Itu—“

Akashi meraih kedua tangan kecil Yachi dan membawanya ke bibirnya, menciumnya dengan lembut (dan dengan _backsound_ ciee yang ditahan oleh satu kelas (yang terdiri dari anggota kelas Yachi dan Akashi) yang bersembunyi, ayolah, itu adalah Akashi Seijuurou dan mereka masih ingin melihat esok hari dengan tenang dan bahagia), kemudian menatapnya dengan tatapan tampan bak pangeran yang telah berhasil membangunkan sang putri salju seraya berkata dengan suara yang seperti riak air: halus, dan tenang,

“Karena kamu adalah permaisuriku.”


End file.
